


Ghost of Christmas yet to come

by 365paperdolls



Series: Christmas Carols, gifts and ghosts [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Years later, Sara and Ava finally find the final ghost one Christmas Eve.





	Ghost of Christmas yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Christmas carols, gifts and ghosts.

"I will live in the past, present and future." Ava reads out of her original 'A Christmas Carol' book. She pauses when she notices that the little girl she is reading to is yawning and can barely keep her eyes open. She shuts the book.

"Maybe we should finish this tomorrow."

The little girl's eyes open quickly and she sits upright in her bed.

"No,no i'm awake see, we can finish it now." She attempts to protest while she reaches for the book.

Ava shakes her head.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but it's getting late. Santa will be coming soon but he won't deliver your presents until you are asleep."

At the mention of Santa the girl lies back down and closes her eyes.

Ava presses a light kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Good night mommy." The girl whispers.

"Good night darling and happy Christmas."

At this moment Sara appears at the doorway and gestures for Ava to follow her. Satisfied that their daughter was at least attempting to get to sleep she does so.

"Wait until you see who is downstairs." Sara whispers to her once Ava has left their daughter's room.

"Santa Claus?" She says as she wraps her right arm around her wife's waist. They stay that way as they walk down the stairs. 

Sara doesn't respond.

Despite their best efforts to keep their voices down, their daughter after hearing 'Santa Claus' follows them down the stairs.

Just in front of the Christmas tree a ghost wearing red and a paper crown that you get out of a bon bon is asleep whilst hovering.

"Is that-"

"Santa Claus!!!" The little girl yells as she races down the stairs. Her screaming causes the figure to awaken. He looks at the girl, smiles and then shakes his head.

"You're not Santa Claus?" She asks.

He nods in confirmation.

"Oh." She starts to approach the ghost. Ava reaches out to stop her daughter, not too keen on the idea of her interacting with a magical creature but Sara stops her.

"She'll be alright, the other two didn't hurt us and we will still be able to step in in a second."

The girl reaches her hand which passes through the ghost's hand.

"Oh you're a Christmas Ghost like in mommy's book."

The ghost nods.

The girls turns to her mothers. 

"Mommy is this the ghost you saw years ago?" 

"No he was similar but not as tall." Ava tells her.

"Oh, thanks mommy." She turns back to the ghost. "So you're not the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"You told her?" Sara whispers to her wife. 

"I thought it would make her more interested in the book when I first started reading it."

"So are you the Ghost of Christmas Past."

The ghost shakes his head.

"That's a pity, that ghost was my favourite." She says disappointed.

"Do you know that many years ago I met the Ghost of Christmas Past?" Sara says.

"Really?" She gasps.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"So you must be the last ghost. The Ghost of Christmas yet to come."

The ghost nods happily.

"You don't look like it, you are too cheerful and don't have any chains."

"Maybe it's because our future Christmases are happy whilst Scrooge's would've been awful had he not changed." Ava explains.

Her daughter nods, satisfied with that explanation.

The ghost waves at them and disappears.

"Oh." The little girl says disappointedly. 

Sara approaches her daughter and crouches beside her.

"Look, the Christmas Ghost isn't the only visitor we have had tonight." She points under the tree.

"Santa came!" The girl screams whilst running to the tree. She picks up her presents one after another and shakes them.

Ava approaches her wife and hugs her.

"Guess we finally found the final ghost."

"But he didn't lead us to find a gift like the other two did."

They think about it for a minute.

"Maybe it's because we have everything we need right here." She gestures towards their daughter.  
"Yes we do."

They share a kiss before shifting their attention to their daughter who is happily guessing what each of her presents are.


End file.
